1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device, in particular a lamp or lantern, with a housing, at least one light source and at least one lens system to direct the light radiated from the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Signal or marker lights are meant to radiate white or colored light preferably in a particular direction. Light shades or even lens systems are used for this purpose. For example, lanterns are used in the shipping industry, on ships or boats, and on land to mark specific conditions, direction of traffic, geographic peculiarities and many more of the like. Conventional filament or halogen lamps and other high-powered lamps are employed as the light source.
The problem of the present invention is to create a device of the type described above which can also radiate light in the required direction and intensity by using less powerful illuminating means.